lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost Cartoon Network Now/Then icons (City and Yes eras)
These are icons seen on the white or red disc telling you what's on now and what's coming up next. These icons were designed by ???? City Era (2004-2006 US) (2005-2010 LA and BR) * 2 Stupid Dogs (Ran on CN LA in 2005) * 4 Eyes (Latin America) * 6Teen (Latin America) * Acme Hour (Latin America) * Adult Swim (maybe) * Adventure Time (Latin America; with clip) (Picture found) * Animaction (Latin America; maybe) * Arthur (Latin America) (Yes it DID air on CN in LA) * Battle B-Daman * Being Ian (Latin America and Brazil) (Found) * Ben 10 Hour (Latin America; maybe) * Captain Planet and the Planeteers * Captain Tsubasa (Latin America) * Cartoon All-Stars (Latin America; maybe) * Cartoonz@um (Brazil; maybe) * Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island (Brazil) * Code Lyoko (with clip) (Picture found) * Cow and Chicken * Chowder (Latin America; with clip) (Picture found) * Dragon Hunters * Duel Masters * Franklin (Latin America) * Fridays (maybe) * Girlstuff/Boystuff (Latin America) * Generator Rex (Latin America; with clip) (Picture found) * Halloween specials * Hamtaro (Ran on CN LA in 2005) * Hero 108 (Latin America; with clip) (Picture found) * Héroes (Latin America; existance unconfirmed) * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 (Latin America; with clip) (Picture found) * I Am Weasel * Inuyasha (Latin America) * Jackie Chan Adventures (Found) * Jacob Two-Two (Latin America) * King (Latin America) * Loonatics Unleashed (Latin America and Brazil) * Mike Lu and Og (Ran on CN LA in 2005) * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (Latin America) * Monica's Gang (Brazil; with clip) (Picture found) * Mona the Vampire (Latin America) * My Dad the Rock Star (Latin America) * Ned's Newt (Ran on CN LA in 2005) * Norman Normal (Latin America) * Pinky and the Brain (Latin America) * Pixcodelics (Latin America) * Princess Natasha * Ratz (Latin America) * Regular Show (Latin America; Maybe used for Votatoon) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Latin America) * Samurai Jack * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo * Sheep in the Big City (Ran on CN LA in 2005) * Sitting Ducks (Ran on CN LA in 2005) * Strawberry Shortcake (Brazil) * Sunday Pants (Found) * Superman (Latin America) * Swat Kats : The Radical Squadron * The Adventures of Batman & Robin (Latin America) * The Berenstain Bears (Latin America) * The Cartoon Cartoon Show (All variant Found) * The Powerpuff Girls: 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas * The Secret Saturdays (Latin America; with clip) (Picture found) * The Top 20 (only aired on September 12, 2004) * The Triplets (Latin America) * The Twisted Whiskers Show (Latin America; with clip) (Picture found) * Tickle U (maybe) * Tom and Jerry Kids * Top Top Toons (Latin America; maybe) * Transformers: Energon * Votatoon (Latin America; maybe) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu Yu Hakusho Yes Era (2006-2007 US) * .Hack//Roots * Dragon Ball Z (Picture Found) * Ellen's Acres * Fridays * Friday Night Premiere Thunder * Gerald McBoing Boing * Ozzy & Drix * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * IGPX * Little Robots * Mucha Lucha * Naruto (original version) * Peppa Pig * Princess Natasha * Robotboy * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Static Shock * Team Galaxy * The Top 5 * Transformers: Cybertron * What's New Scooby Doo * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Zatch Bell! * Zixx Updates * June 27, 2017: The icons of Sunday Pants and The Cartoon Cartoon Show are found by the YT user SheepTV. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JpQkLRLEcqU (TAKEN DOWN FOR COPYRIGHT) *November 28, 2017: An icon of Jackie Chan Adventures is found. Link: https://youtube.com/watch?v=cYeSoJEZDQ8 *February 14, 2018: An icon of Being Ian has been found. Link: http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:IMG_9674.JPG *May 1, 2018: An icon of Idaten Jump has been found. Link: http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:IJ.png Gallery to be made Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost Cartoon Network Category:Partially Found Media